Steve Vai - Passion
Steve Vai - Passion & Warfare (Guitar Recorded Versions) is a book by Hal Leonard. It contains full tablature and notation for guitar for each song found on the album. It was also one of the few Hal Leonard books that the original artist worked on, as Steve Vai helped with the transcriptions in this book. He provided the scores parts for Liberty and Answers. It is also one of the few Guitar Recorded Versions books to also feature Transcribed Scores, as the songs Liberty and Answers have transcriptions for each other instrument that plays in the songs. Love Secrets also has partial transcriptions of the keyboard and drum parts. Furthermore, it's one of the few Hal Leonard books to not feature their name on the cover. The book also features photos for each individual song, a backstory by Steve Vai on how he made the album, all the equipment he used, and short descriptions for each song on the album. Dave Whitehill was the lead transcriber. To make the transcriptions, Dave had received videos from Steve Vai on how to play the songs on guitar exactly the way they were recorded. Steve was very specific in the transcriptions. Dave would then write the transcriptions down on paper, which were then sent to Hal Leonard for engraving. Jesse Gress also helped with transcriptions. However, during the production of the book, Jesse left to play with Todd Rundgren, and Dave Whitehill had to finish his work. Tracklist # Liberty # Erotic Nightmares # The Animal # Answers # The Riddle # Ballerina 12/24 # For the Love of God # The Audience is Listening # I Would Love To # Blue Powder # Greasy Kid's Stuff # Alien Water Kiss # Sisters # Love Secrets Credits TRANSCRIPTIONS BY DAVE WHITEHILL AND STEVE VAI, WITH ASSISTANCE FROM JESSE GRESS. Photos by Neil Zlozower, Ross Halfin and Gene Kirkland. SPECIAL THANKS FROM STEVE: I'd like to thank all of the people at Hal Leonard who worked so hard on putting this project together. I'd especially like to thank Dave Whitehill and Jesse Gress for the great transcribing work. ADDITIONAL CREDITS: Project Coordinator - John Cerullo Production Manager - J.J. Jenkins Art Direction - Richard Slater Artist - Mary Evans Typographer - Leah Korn Air Brushed Photo Artist - Aaron Brown Music Editor - Dave Whitehill Music Typography - Paul Wield, Kirby and Erik Jacobsen, and Charylu Roberts on Alien Water Kiss. Trivia * The song Alien Water Kiss does not feature an actual transcription, as the song is mainly sound effects. As a result, the staff and tablature contain many weird images including a fish, and made-up musical notes that wouldn't actually be featured in real music. The transcription was done by Dave Whitehill, from the request of Steve Vai. * The first part of the teacher's dialogue is actually fully transcribed in The Audience Is Listening, featuring many odd notations such as 5:4 tuplets and odd time signatures. This is probably because the guitar responds to the teacher's voice. Category:Books Published by Hal Leonard Category:Guitar Recorded Versions Category:Transcribed Scores